The Freedom Games
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: In the 1840's the wealthy plantation owner's daughter, Glimmer, wants to break a few rules, but she never thought it would go this far. Talking to a slave? A secret meeting place? And an upcoming fight to the death? This year's Freedom Games aren't like any other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I normally don't do author's notes at the beginning of chapters, but this is really important. Because of the content of this story (1840's Slavery) there might be some stuff someone might find offencive. It's unavoidable if I want to make it realistic and I do. I'm sorry if you take offense to anything, but please realize that I am not racist in any way and it is simply the opinions of the characters. I hope you enjoy this AU Glesh anyway!**

I sighed. The wait was killing me. My father and his business arrangements always took forever. Yes, I know it takes a lot of work to run a plantation, especially one as grand as ours. It must be such a huge responsibility, but that doesn't make it any less boring to sit here doing absolutely nothing at all.

He said by evening he would be done and I could go over to my best friend Clove's house. I've planned to spend the week there and I cannot wait to leave our property.

Unfortunately, I have to; the life of a plantation owner's daughter.

"Glimmer," mother smiled, "if you're this restless, why don't you take a walk? As long as you stay away from the fields I'm sure your father wouldn't mind."

"But Mother! That's all there is here; field, field, field!"

"There's the path around the edge," she suggested.

I rolled my eyes. Sure she was right, I could always follow that infuriating path again, but that wouldn't get me to Clove's any faster. On the other hand, it might make time go by a tad bit quicker.

"Fine, I'll walk the path again."

She smiled her radiant smile at my response. Mother was a truly beautiful woman; no wonder father was always so smitten with her. I'd always been told I'd inherited her good looks, but no one worth my time has tried for my hand yet. I don't want to be tied down to anyone boring. And that is a rather difficult standard, seeing as every well-endowed man I've met has bored me to sleep.

"Be back in a couple hours and remember not to go into the woods. And be careful where you're walking, dear. The ground is full of mud puddles after the latest rain; that dress you're wearing is too light of a color to go splashing around it."

"I know. I'll be good, mother, I promise," I called over my shoulder.

I didn't bother grabbing a coat on the way out the large mahogany doorway, for the air had a nice sweet feel to it; like spring, except not nearly as moist. Even the air smelled of plants and greenery.

I followed the familiar path away from the house to the edge of our land. I would have called it a long walk if it wasn't so familiar. The golden fields were tall and magnificent to my right and the woods dark and dreary to my left. The contrast was startling, in a wonderful way. The beauty of the journey was enough to keep my mind occupied, and I let my thoughts run wild.

I thought of the latest rumors a bit, nothing good really, but mostly about my upcoming week at Cloves. We'd go shopping in Capitol Town, and I'd get up to date on everything, finally; Clove always knows everything of what's going on because her family actually lets her outside once in a while, unlike mine.

A proper "lady" like me isn't supposed to go putting herself in harm's way.

So they say it's to "protect" me, but from what? Doing anything exciting? I'm not even able to explore the woods around our land. So what if it's not "lady like"? It's not like anyone's watching.

What's so dangerous in the woods anyway? Maybe there's a path to Clove's? If only.

I glanced to my left. I've lived here all my life but never actually found out what lies in these trees. It's not proper for a young lady of my status to go exploring, and mother would kill me if I got dirt on this peach coloured dress.

My eyes traveled back to the barely visible house.

She'll have an absolute conniption if she finds out... Oh, I'll just have to be careful.

One last look around to make sure no one's watching and I slipped into the trees.

The thrill of breaking the rules ran through me as I ran through the woods. Sure, running isn't lady like, but no one's here to lecture me and why break just one rule?

It's just trees and dirt, not even much underbrush, but it's new and that's something depressingly rare. There's enough light to see by, but there are plenty of dark shadows to hide in. Instead of making me want to turn back the chance of danger makes me want to keep going.

Danger and excitement are even rarer than new.

Soon my side hurts and I'm almost out of breath. I haven't really had a good run since I was a little girl and it's not the easiest thing to do in a dress and these shoes. Leaning against a tree I try to steady my ragged breathing and calm my beating heart.

That's when I hear a group of voices burst out in laughter.

I freeze against the tree. Oh no, I'm caught. The laughter is slow to die down and I start to wonder why they think this is so funny.

I peak around the tree slowly and mentally sigh in relief. I'm not caught after all. It's a group of, by my count, seven slaves enjoying their time off after their daily chores are done.

Three girls and four boys are chatting and laughing together. In the woods. Off of our property. My father would be livid.

The thought to march straight back up to the house and tell him enters my mind, but I quickly dismiss it. I'd be admitting to being in the woods as well. Besides, the way they're sitting (sprawled in an uneven circle) hides most of their faces. I wouldn't be able to identify any of them.

No, that's not quite true. I can see one of the boy's faces, so I could identify him if I needed to, but it hardly seems worth getting in trouble for. They aren't_ that _far off the property.

"And what about that Glimmer?" one of the boy's I can't see asked.

Perfect, this is just like one of those moments described in mother's novels. The moments where the protagonist stumbles upon information directed at them, hearing things that should have been secret. I don't know if I want to continue listening, but curiosity gets the best of me and I peak around the tree to once again see their heads.

"What about her?" a girl asked.

"What do you think she'll be like when she's older?" the first boy askes.

"As horrible as she is now!" a second boy laughs. "What do you think Marry?"

"I think she'll be like every other white woman, just more annoying. She actually has a chance to do something with her life, with all that money her father has, but instead she'll marry someone even richer and have a nice boring life," the girl who must be Marry answered.

The expression of the one I could see hadn't changed, still serious except for a slight grin.

"Oh lord, can you imagine what type of man she'll marry? Or one that would want to marry her?" another girl laughed.

"Well, she's conceded, has no sense of adventure, and dumber than a log. Sounds like the perfect white woman to me."

Their words stung, creating a flare of anger in me that took all my will power to keep inside. These workers have no right to speak of me this way, and they don't even have the backbone to say it to my face. I've never done anything to them. In fact, I've never spoken to them at all.

The boy I could see finally spoke, "Well she definitely doesn't have much upstairs."

Then he looked directly at me.

I gasped, my heart stopping in my throat like a suffocating lump. I hid back behind the thick old tree, staring at the bark with wide eyes. How long had he known I was here? My cheeks flushed and I took off, back the way I came.

**A/N: I know it's a strainge pairing, but after the good response the Glesh one shot (Twelve) I did got, I figured I might as well try it! HUGE thanks to Flutteringphalanges for the idea! **

**Also a thanks to the amazing Innocentlilly for being my beta!**

**I had more to say but I forgot, so anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"And you didn't turn them in? Your father would be furious!" Clove's eyes were wide as saucers as our eyes met in the vanity mirror.

We were in her room catching up on everything. And from Clove I mean _everything_. She always seems to know what's happened two minutes before it does.

"The opportunity was completely wasted. You could have gotten those slaves in a lot of trouble; It would have been the talk of the town!" Clove continued on, placing one last pin in my hair before rubbing her hands together in victory. "Oh, you look positively stunning."

"Of course I didn't tell! I'd get in trouble for even being near the woods."

"You could have just said you saw them go into the forest and followed to make sure they weren't up to mischief," she shrugged, leaning forwards towards the mirror and fixing the makeup around her dark brown eyes.

Why didn't I think of that? "Well, it's too late now."

"That's very true. Maybe you can mention it when you see your father again in a few days."

"Oh, I don't see the point in it. All in the past, I suppose."

There was a slight pause before I let the excitement in me bubble into the words, "I simply cannot wait to go to town tomorrow!"

Clove smiled brightly. "I know! It's a shame you don't get to go more often, it's really not that far."

"At least I get to go with you, right? That's certainly better than nothing."

"Of course, that's what makes it special. Rare occasions are treasured far more than routine plans. And tomorrow you're going to help me find out more about Haymitch and Effie. I just know _something_ is going on between them."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Are you implying that the daughter of the richest man in the state, and the local drunkard are together? No one marries down that low."

She sighed. "Glimmer, darling, I need to teach you about a certain word called 'people'."

I couldn't stop grinning all day. While Clove might have gotten to see it every week, it was always a real treat for me.

The Capitol was what most people called it because Capitol Town is the capital of Panem State; right between Georgia and South Carolina.

"Careful, Glimmer, don't break your cheeks," Clove laughed.

I frown in mock disapproval. "Well excuse me if I smile too much! I would like to enjoy my last day here."

"Oh please, you sound like you'll never see it again!"

"That might as well be true!" I whined, pouting my light pink lips.

"It won't be _that_ long. The most you'll have to wait is a few months, and then the Games will finally start!"

Msmile grew even wider. When the Games are on I get to come to town once a week for as long as they go on. It seems everybody does, even the people from plantations that aren't competing.

The whole Capitol is packed, vendors from all over the state come, and there's never a dull moment. Then, at the heart of it, are the Freedom Games.

Sure, it's a bit bloody at times, but it's all in good fun. There are indeed a few ladies who don't like the gore that comes with it, but Clove and I still love them. There's so much excitement.

"I know! I can hardly wait!" I squealed, clapping my white gloved hands.

Clove wasn't even paying attention. "Does Effie look like someone who does not want to be followed?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me you're still on that."

"Glimmer, you know me, of course I am. Now come on." Clove 'stealthily' started after her.

No, I'm not going. I'll wait right here. She can go chasing after Effie all she wants, but I'm not going to move a foot...

Who am I even trying to kid?

"Oh fine. Clove, hold on!" I head after her, holding my dress and awkwardly trying to not slip on my heels.

Effie must really have something on her mind not to notice us following her. She wandered around the buildings in a seemingly random pattern until she's centered in the residential area. Clove hinted that she was trying to make her destination unobvious. I told her she was just paranoid.

Neither of us could contain our impish grins. Even though it's not exactly lady like, both of us are always up for an adventure. That's why we're such good friends. It's also why I get so bored at home, not a single bit of intruge there.

Effie's pace quickens as she turns onto an empty street. I move to follow her, but Clove puts her arm out to stop me, and we end up peaking around a bush instead.

We watched as she glanced around quickly and disappeared into one of the houses. Haymitch's house. Of course.

How on earth did Clove guess _that?_

I could feel her smirk when she said, "What did I tell you, my dear?"

**A/N: A huge thanks to my beta Innocentlilly! Who this chapter would be completely horrible without! A giant thanks to Flutter for those amazing AU-oneshots that have nothing to do with this, I just loved them so much.**

**AND OF COURSE a HUGE thanks to all of my reviewers!:**

**YOUCALLTHATaKIS5 (I TOLD YOU GLESH WAS AMAZING! MWAHAHA! Now you've caught the disease too XD! Also, why did you change your user name?)**

**A Silver Cloud's Lullaby (I'm excited to write it honestly! I love Glesh soooo much! HA PAYBACK FOR WHAT YOU DO TO MY FEELS WITH FINE LINE! And I will try with the word count)**

**Fluttering Phalanges (:D I'm so happy you like it so much! I hope I do your idea justice!)**

**Don't Call Me Sparkles (I liked Glato in the movie as well, but thanks to Leven and Dayo I just fell in love with Glesh even though there's nothing to hint at it anywhere *sigh*. I hope you enjoy the story tough and thanks for giving it a chance!)**

**98nomes (ANOTHER GLESH SHIPPER! YES! I hope you enjoy this and it gives you feels and stuff!)**

**Gentlefurable (I'm glad you think it's IC and time-period-ish. I think the time period thing is the hardest for me so I hope you continue to love it!)**

**ALSO I DO HAVE A REASON FOR THE HAYFFIE! Besides the fact that I just love Hayffie, where I can see the plot going as of now, I do have a reason for it. Sorry if you don't like the ship. (I'm not sure why you wouldn't but hey, not here to judge) BUT YOU ARE SO REVIEW! **

**And you know...it's fun to see your name in the A/N...(speaking of which, don't forget our game Flutter)**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked out the second story window missing Clove already. Sure the view of the fields was beautiful, but it would be better if I could talk to my best friend.

My eyes glazed over as I watched the people moving below me, watching them heading to wherever they needed to go to begin the day. Once their chores were done they could spend the rest of the time as they wished, but chores always came first.

A few of them glance up at the house for a second and I see their faces, but the rest were unidentifiable heads. A familiar face catches my attention. I try to think for a second why a slave's face would be recognizable when it hits me. He's the boy from the group of friends.

My eyes follow his figure, or what I think is his figure, out to the far fields until I can no longer see him. Perfect.

I hurry and dress before heading downstairs and out the door.

"Where are you going?" my mother asks as I pass her.

"For a walk," I call without slowing my pace.

It's time I give that boy a pace of my mind.

I follow the path in the direction I think he went. If he's in one of the far fields I should come across him, hopefully he didn't stop before one of the edges.

Some of the workers give me odd looks as I pass as it's not usual for me to be out this early, but I simply stroll by at a leisurely pace, secretly checking each row for the familiar face.

With each passing row I lose hope. Probably the only chance to give him a piece of my mind slipping away. I should just turn back...I'll just keep going for a few more minutes. Those things were completely inappropriate and he needs to know him and his friends can't be going around saying those things about me!

Just as I was about to give up for real I spot him. I'm not sure exactly what he's doing, but he's working alone in one of the the rows. I'm about to say something when I realize I have no idea what to say. I mentally smack myself. In that whole walk I hadn't thought of a single word!

"Leave your mouth hanging open and you'll catch flies," he spoke out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You're standing there like you want to say something," he answered. It confused me as to how he knew, he hadn't looked up at all. "So say it."

I took a deep breath, ready to let him have it. "Well...what you and your friends said about me was rude," so much for letting him have it.

"Yes it was," he agreed without emotion.

It took me a second to realize he wasn't going to say anything else. "And I would like an apology."

"Sorry, ma'am," he didn't even look up from his work.

I don't know what about him was starting to annoy me so much. "Will you stop that and actually look at me please?" I snapped.

He stood, wiped at his brow, and turned to me. I was expecting him to speak before realizing he was expecting me to. Oh gosh what can I say? I really didn't think this through...

"Well, thank you..." I paused when I realized I had no idea what his name was, "And your name would be?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Thresh."

"Glimmer," I answered. I cringed when I realized how stupid that was. Duh, he already knows.

He seemed to over look it though as he gazed at me in confusion. "What?" I asked, feeling self conscience.

"Why would you care to know my name? All other white folk just call me boy."

This catches me off guard. "Well, when addressing someone it's only polite to use their name. I didn't know yours, so I asked."

There was a pause before he laughed bitterly. "You little sneak," he was wearing an ironic grin.

My eyes grew wide then morphed to angry slits. How dare he call me a sneak! "I beg your pardon?" I snapped.

He still had that irritating grin, "Now you know my name. Now you can turn me in. Not bad, actually pretty clever."

"Why would you automatically think I'm going to turn you in?" I was actually offended by the notion. Here I was, just being polite, and he accuses me of trickery!

He just laughed. "Why else would you care to know my name? I'm just a nigger remember? It's not like you actually want to get to know me."

"And what if I do?" I snap back. Here he was, judging me without knowing me; the exact same thing he was accusing me of!

Thresh raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now?"

"Yes," I boldly met his eyes.

"Then how 'bout this. I'll meet you at that same clearing at four o'clock. If you really want to, we can talk then," by his tone it was obvious he didn't think I'd go.

"Good, I'll meet you there."

There's no way I'm going to let this guy be right about me.

**A/N: If this one sucks it's because this is the unbetaed version. (Twinny, I emailed you as to why I couldn't use yours, sorry) But I really didn't want to keep my AMAZING readers waiting any longer!**

**ALSO! This goes with the warning at the beginning of the story. At the time the n word used by Thresh, wasn't a bad word, so please don't get mad. Okay, good.**

**A thanks to my *9th Doctor Voice* FANTASTIC reviews:**

**YOUCALLTHATaKIS5 (I'm glad you love it and I'm in the process of translating the fangirl speak!)**

**98nomes (I'm glad you like it! And Hayffie for the win!)**

**Don't Call Me Sparkles (I'm so happy you like the Hayffie and the friendship between Clove and Glimmer because I wasn't sure how either would be taken)**

**Fluttering Phalanges (I'm glad you like it so much! So about -your- AU...HoC chapter coming soon?)**

**JadeJellySpoon1991 (YAY! ANOTHER GLESHER! XD I like inventing words! But I hope you like this fic for this amazing, completely under appreciated couple!)**

**And since a few of you mentioned loving Hayffie you should check out my Hayffie series, which actually got updated today. The first one is Nightmares and Daydreams and the second is Past and Present. (But read them in order or it will make NO sense at all)**

**So I hope to have the next chap up soon and I hope you enjoyed this one! Review Please!**


End file.
